eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 1.22
November 20th, 2014 General 'The Howling' event has ended. The city of Eldevin is safe from the night time terrors for now.... Added preview button to vanity items. Added warning when you sell items with socketed gems and bags. Added invert mouse options to the gameplay settings. Added /server command to display your current server. Lowered cost of initial character bag slot from 25 silver to 1 silver. Made it easier to select NPCs and objects when players are standing on top of them Movement keys now block if you bind other keys to the same keys with ctrl/shift/alt. Resolutions in the graphics options are now sorted in order of width and then height When you try to equip a bag and you have no space available it now asks whether you want to unlock a bag slot. When the homestone is on cooldown and you try to use it, you will now visit the cooldown page. You can now call and dismiss your pets while mounted. Chat Commands added to all pets and mounts - speeds up access without having to use up valuable action bar space. Servers Fixed performance of our servers under high load. Server capacity has been increased. Gameplay Added a quick exit from the Othalo Guardhouse behind Raelin, which is accessible after he's dead. Game screen money text will now change color and offer a mouse over explanation if a player is on or above the gold cap. Pets and following NPCs should now better be able to keep up with mounts. Spookarius will be available in the Eldevin City Square for a short while to let you trade in the last of your Spooky Treats. Story Mode : Rumble's Grotto is now available. Returning the guide stone for the Eldevin Walking Tour is now optional. Reduced the number of gems required in the Gem Hearth for tier 1 - 5 gems of all types from 3 to 2. The sell window will now display an error messages when it fails to sell. The items "Bone Spider Fang" and "Cracked Fang" are now not bound. The Drateol's Pit PvP level has been revamped and is now significantly larger. The quests "Bound Souls", "Cloven Warriors", "Death Silk" and "Sign of Evil" can no longer be completed in story mode. Elemental Trove The Elemental Trove is now available in the Eldevin Market, it features some of the current items available in the shop as well as the following new content, each pack includes some of the following items: 6 vanity sets Molten Elements Living Elements Radiant Elements Frozen Elements Gory Elements Nightborne Elements 4 emotes High Five Fiddle Blow Kiss Slow Clap 6 pets Ice Golemite Fire Golemite Nature Golemite Blood Golemite Dark Golemite Light Golemite 4 mounts Bay Horse Grey Horse Black Horse Palomino Horse Bugs Applied fixes to several pets who wouldn't teleport to their owner when they got too far away. Fixed crash on monitors that have dimensions bigger than 2048. Made the unsupported configuration message when launching through Steam more verbose. Resizing the launcher screen will now center the graphics and no longer cause unpleasant graphics artefacts. Resolved the issue where the cursor not being made visible again if a modal window was displayed, for example if you died. Resolved the issue with spooky potion effects lingering in the realm. Resolved the issue with the respec cooldown resetting in 11 days instead of 60 days Resolved an issue where some creatures may be awarding kills towards the wrong rank kills achievement. Resolved an issue where Steam Dungeon achievements were not being unlocked for existing users. Resolved an issue where the screen shot key didn't work correctly Resolved an issue where Plagued creatures were not correctly reducing reputation. Resolved an issue where using Flame Rush or Adrenaline Rush could give the user infinite crowd control immunity. Resolved an issue which meant "The Bluppity Sisters" would not award if the pets were learned on different characters. Resolved an issue which meant the achievements "Honored Across the Lands" and "Exalted in Eldevin" would not be correctly awarded. The achievement "Back for More" now correctly awards 10 achievement points. Updated the tooltip for Frenzy, it incorrectly stated an immunity to slows, which should have been stuns. Updated the Zombie Dance to count towards dancing related achievements. When using newt and rotating while using awsd it wouldn't move the cursor back to the original position. When using newt the mouse would sometimes reset the mouse sensitivity, the bug still exists in awt. Valor tooltip now shows the exact amount of experience remaining until the next level. Category:Patch Notes